Experimental: Naruto y los dimensionadores eternos
by Doc. K-9
Summary: Naruto fue exiliado de la aldea por varias razones y varios sus amigos le acompañaron ahora dos digimons les brindaron apoyo y los volvieron unos guerreros llamados dimensionadores. La mayor parte de la historia ocurre en Konoha, el resto descubranlo uds.
1. Conociendo a los Dos hermanos jueces

Naruto y los dimensionadores. (Experimental)

Bueno esta idea ha estado persistente y decidí experimentar un poco.

Bueno, tambien queda decir y aclarar esto: X-Over/FF/OF/Unit X-over (Cross Over) FF (Fanfic) OF (Original Fic) Unit (Unitario)

Tambien explico que es un X-Over con Digimon y tambien con mi idea original de los dimensionadores (X-Over FF/Of y X-Over normal en resumen)

Ahora aviso, es una historia parcialmente alterna y me llego la idea leyendo otro fic. (Lo cual agradezco al autor de este antes que nada)

Parejas principales: Naruhina, Shikatema, Nejiten, GaaIno, KankuroxOc, KibaxOc, ShinoxOc, LeexOc, ChojixOc.

Aviso: Este fic puede contener canciones (Que pondré nombres de autor y todo)

No acepto: Chat insultos y/o publicidad a otras páginas.

Acepto: Criticas,

Si desean hacer publicidad de su fic en el mío díganmelo por MP primero para poder responderles y evitar el SPAM.

Este es un fic Experimental (O sease, no tienen categoría o trama directamente fija, por lo que se va experimentando de a poco todo para ver como va resultando) y espero les agrade

Disclaimer: Los animes relacionados no son míos, Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y digimon le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo, yo solo uso a los personajes para historias sin fines de lucro para los fans. Algunos personajes como Kuelmon u otros no me pertenecen a mi sino al usuario *^*TaZ*^* (Foros DZ)

Bien, ahora comienzo:

Prologo:

Naruto Uzumaki había sido expulsado de su aldea. ¿Los motivos? Tres de las colas se soltaron cuando intento defender a sus amigos de Akatsuki y de Orochimaru cuando habían traído a Sasuke de vuelta (Traído a la fuerza), quien había salido herido por lo surgido. Muchos de los amigos de Naruto se indignaron ante ello y abandonaron con el la aldea durante la noche que se fue.

Pero eso no había sido ningún secreto, en especial para un par de extranjeros que escucharon y vieron lo surgido, estos extranjeros estaban disfrazados para no ser vistos realmente, y por lo surgido y ver la crueldad de la aldea contra el joven rubio y la cólera de sus verdaderos amigos al verle expulsado y estar dispuestos a acompañarle fue algo que no les gustaba tolerar, en especial con tanto poder, por lo que tras discutirlo se fueron al bosque y esperaron ha que llegasen a su lugar de punto de encuentro.

Primer capitulo, Conociendo a los Dos hermanos jueces. Una oferta extraña y un nuevo comienzo.

- Hermano, ¿Estas seguro de que llevaran el suficiente equipo? – Preguntó un lobo a otro.

- Si no es así, nosotros les daremos el equipo suficiente. – Informo el lobo mayor.

- Hay vienen. –menciono el lobo menor. – ¿Estas listo? – Preguntó.

- Totalmente, Hermano. – Indico el lobo mayor.

- No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué me acompañan si "podría lastimarlos"? – Preguntó Naruto a su compañero Kiba.

- Porque sabemos que no es verdad, ellos no saben lo que hacen, eres el mejor Ninja en dar sorpresas. – Le respondió Kiba de manera gentil

- Buenas noches jóvenes niños. – Dijo el lobo menor, alertando a todos que se preparan para un combate. - Tranquilos, no los atacaremos.

- ¿Quiénes se suponen que son? – Preguntó Shino.

- Fácil, joven muchacho, Mi nombre es Cain Dixer Orelius o Shine Lobo café, o Cain Lobo Café o Shine Dixer Orelius, soy el líder de los jueces dimensionales sempiternos, soy un Kingwolfmon, pueden llamarme King. – Menciono el lobo menor, dándose a presentar con sus diversos nombres.

- Y mi nombre es Darkerius Oswald Dixer Orelius, Líder de los jueces dimensionales supremos, El hermano mayor de King, soy un DarkEmperorKingwolfmon y pueden llamarme Dark si así lo desean. – Se presento el lobo mayor.

- Y ¿Qué son exactamente? – Preguntó Naruto, confundido.

- Digimons. – Informo Dark

- ¿Qué es un digimon? – Pregunto Neji de manera extrañada.

- Un gran cúmulo de data sobrante de computadores dentro de un espacio virtual altamente albergado, que dependiendo de la cantidad de data que posea, puede formar un sistema explicito con capacidad de sentir, escuchar y entender. En palabras mas cortas, una forma de vida artificial pero tan desarrollada que se identifica con el humano y el animal. – Respondió King.

- ¿Y-y p-por que están aquí? – Preguntó tímidamente Hinata.

- Bueno, estábamos en un viaje de reconocimiento al sentir un altercado, cuando vimos lo surgido con el rubio de su derecha. Vimos el combate y lo surgido pero ese no era el altercado, esta vez solo fue una falsa alarma. Pero aun así vimos la injusticia de sus aldeanos y los líderes que les corresponden a esta, y al ver su nobleza en perdonarle lo surgido y acompañarle en el largo viaje lo discutimos y decidimos entre mi hermano y yo lo que haríamos, por lo que finalmente decidimos aceptarles dentro de nuestra organización de salvamento multiversal de alto comando para entrenarse y convertirse en guerreros de alta cualidad generalizada y posiblemente volverse algún líder de esta organización benévola. – Explico Dark.

- ¿Eh? – Preguntó Naruto confundido, al igual que la mayor parte de los presentes.

- Lo que mi hermano quiere decir es que les estamos invitando a todos a aprender a ser dimensionadores en la Academia Dimensional. Es decir, invitarles a una nueva oportunidad y una nueva forma de vida. – Explico King.

- Si uno calcula de forma concreta e integrada, por la información otorgada de alta calidad es una oferta seria que nos permitirá iniciar una nueva forma de vivir bajo nuestra cuenta pero tambien con una gran y única oportunidad de alejarnos de los que traicionaron nuestra confianza al traicionar a nuestro colega. Aunque desconozcamos los beneficios y peligros que este asunto y trabajo ofrecen es una oportunidad única de obtener un refugio más o menos seguro y con altas probabilidades de sobrevivir de una forma nueva. – Medito Shino.

- Lo que mi amigo quiere decir es que a pesar de que desconozcamos una gran cantidad de hechos respecto a esto es nuestra única oportunidad de iniciar una nueva vida sin ser tan rechazados o juzgados. – Tradujo Kiba.

- Entonces esta bien, si puedo alejarme de esto. – Dijo Naruto con dolor ante lo surgido.

- Valdría la pena intentar. ¿No crees Neji? – Preguntó Tenten a su compañero.

- Si, supongo. – Respondió de manera algo dudosa Neji.

- En ese caso sean bienvenidos. – Indico mientras creaba el portal dimensional. – Síganme.

Todos le siguen y aparecen en un edificio pequeño, aunque lo surgido fue visto claramente por algunos que estaban sorprendidos ante eso mientras el portal se cerraba

Al otro lado…

- Sean bienvenidos a la Academia Dimensional, su nuevo hogar hasta la graduación. Soy el director de esta academia y mi nombre es Miraclemon y ellos son los profesores. MachGaogamon, profesor de Matemáticas, Pharaomon, profesor de historia, Camaleonmon, profesor de Química, mi buen amigo Alphamon, profesor de Física y líder de los caballeros de la realeza.

Frogmon, profesor de Biología, Falcomon profesor de Música, Flamedramon, profesor de Educación física, Omnimon, profesor de Formación ética y royal knight, Togemogumon, profesora de arte plástica, Bantyoleomon, profesor de Geografía, Gomamon, profesor de Lenguas Extranjeras, Gramática, Ortografía y Vocabulario Sakuyamon, profesora Modales, Togemon, profesora Togemon de Poesía. Cherrymon, profesor de jardinería, MetalGarurumon, profesor de Defensa Propia y Cooperativa.

Datamon, profesor de Computación Mefhirmon, profesora de Control espiritual, Tahomamon: profesor de control mental Shadowimon, profesor de Conciencia, Weregarurumon profesor de Clases de combate. – Menciono con totalidad el director Miraclemon.

Mientras mencionaba a cada profesor estos hacían una gentil reverencia y otros simplemente quedaban callados asintiendo.

- Valla, son muchos. – Medito Naruto viendo a todos los profesores.

- Un buen dimensionador siempre debe estar preparado y tambien deben saber que se les enseñaran clases extra curriculares. Pero ahora quisiera que se presentasen y llenasen unas formas antes de quedarse a vivir en este lugar. – Explico el Director Miraclemon.

- Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y mi sueño es. – Naruto silencio y medito para luego volver a responder. – Bueno mejor dicho era ser Hokage, me gusta el Ramen y odio la gente que se hace guay.

- Soy Kiba Inuzuka y el es Akamaru, adoro los guisos de carne y odio las vacunas. – Explico Kiba.

- Hmm, me recuerda a alguien. – Menciono Miraclemon volteando a observar a King de forma disimulada mientras King solo silbaba.

- Mi amigo es Shino Aburame, del clan Aburame, desconozco lo que le gusta y le disgusta que se olviden de el. – Explico Kiba.

- Y-yo. – Comenzó a hablar de manera tímida Hinata.

- Jovencita, estas entre aliados, aquí no te reclamaremos si eso temes. – Explico de manera gentil el director Miraclemon.

- Mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata, me gusta cierto chico y-y no me gusta q-que le bajen el autoestima. – Explico Hinata, aun de manera tímida y con voz baja.

- Nosotros somos el equipo Gai, mi nombre es Tenten y ellos son mis compañeros Neji y Lee junto a nuestro profesor Gai, acepto venir con nosotros a pesar de lo surgido ya que tiene cierto encariñamiento firme con Naruto y los demás. – Explico Tenten mientras presentaba a su equipo.

- Mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara, odio esforzarme y me gusta ver las nubes, ella es Ino Yamanaka y el Choji Akimichi. – Explico Shikamaru de manera algo frustrada y perezosa.

- Sean bienvenidos a la academia entonces jóvenes, espero disfruten su estancia aquí. Profesor Gai, creo que usted y yo podríamos discutir respecto a las situaciones de sus ninjas y sus poderes ya que eso resultaría ventajoso para los jóvenes. – Saludo Miraclemon.

- Por mi esta bien. – Respondió Gai.

- King les guiara hasta las alcobas y luego de ello por favor sean libres de explorar la academia durante estos dos días antes del inicio de clases. – Explico Miraclemon a todos.

Pasa un tiempo tras ello, cada uno había avanzado a su ritmo propio, Naruto no era regañado al preguntar algo, por lo que aprendía realmente rápido y gracias al apoyo del profesorado y de sus amigos sus habilidades habían mejorado demasiado y tambien con ese tiempo Gaara y sus hermanos habían llegado tambien y otros alumnos mas, todos estaban descansando en esos instantes.

- Esto va bastante bien. Pronto comenzaremos con las primeras misiones si seguimos así. – Menciono Naruto ya alegre.

- Bien, solo queda descansar para comenzar. – Menciono Gaara, quien ya por fin tenia su sello arreglado, había sido traído poco antes de que Akatsuki le tomase y su sello estaba arreglado por lo que podía descansar mejor.

- Sip. – Afirno Naruto.

- Estudios y todo lo normal. – Menciono Shikamaru, sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

- Jamás creí admitirlo, pero esto si es vida. – Menciono Naruto estirándose y recostándose en la rama del árbol en la que estaba. - Naturaleza a donde voltees, despertar sin temor a que te golpee la gente que esta cerca de tu casa aun en días especiales.

- Bueno alumnos, ya se decidió todo, este año por los sucesos van a ir todos juntos ha hacer estas misiones ya que ha habido ataques muy potentes. Se que esto no les agradara mucho, pero su primera misión es una misión de investigación en la aldea que los exilio de la misma dimensión donde nacieron, en Konoha. Han estado sucediendo cosas muy extrañas y deben de ir a investigar, no podrán expulsarlos puesto a que tendrán un permiso especial de los altos mandos para ingresar con libertad y si intentan atacarles pueden defenderse de ellos, recuerden que tienen dos fuentes de energía, el Chakra y dimensional y recuerden usarlas con sabiduría. – Explico Miraclemon

- Si profesor. – Afirmaron los equipos, aceptando la orden de su director.

- Buena suerte alumnos y mucho cuidado. – Les deseo Miraclemon mientras les abría el portal

Todos asienten y pasan por el portal, llegando a Konoha, llegan a la entrada, donde les detienen, sorprendidos mientras Naruto y todos firmaban los formularios y dejaban la copia de la información de permisión especializada por los altos mandos dimensionales y luego separándose por la aldea para inspeccionar y revisar, King iba con ellos por si las dudas por las calles Sasuke y Sakura paseaban, recordando viejos tiempos cuando ven a Naruto, rápidamente ambos poniéndose en guardia y sacando un Kunai, Naruto lo nota, pero simplemente les pasa por alto, lo cual les sorprendió bastante y en especial el atuendo tan extraño.

- Si se supone que eres un exiliado. ¿Por qué estas aquí? – Preguntó Sasuke un tanto sorprendido.

- Solamente vengo a investigar sobre un posible movimiento de los destructores. – Explico Naruto revisando entre los arbustos. - No quiero pelear.

- No podemos dejarte ir, se indico que atacásemos a cualquier traidor o exiliado si lo vemos. – Explico Sakura.

- Que quede entendido, vengo a investigar los sucesos de desequilibrio surgidos recientemente. Y bueno, ahora que están aquí tengo que hacerles unas preguntas. – Explico e indico Naruto mientras mostraba la tarjeta indicada.

- ¿De que estas? – Comenzó Sasuke, pero siendo interrumpido a media pregunta

- ¿Han notado algo fuera de lo normal? – Preguntó Naruto anotando e interrumpiendo.

- No pero… - Indico Sakura siendo interrumpida.

- ¿Han sentido que algo los observa, vigila o persigue física, mental o espiritualmente? – Preguntó Naruto.

- No pero. - Intento decir Sasuke.

- ¿Han visto movimientos extraños o de casualidad han sentido voces tras de ustedes y al voltear no haber visto nada? – Preguntó Naruto-

- Ayer en la tarde pasó eso pero. - Intento explicar Sakura

- ¿Han sentido una extraña clase de perturbación en el ambiente? – Preguntó Naruto.

- Muy a menudo pero eso no. - Respondió Sasuke, otra vez siendo interrumpido.

- ¿Han visto objetos fuera de lugar o que no pertenecen al lugar? – Preguntó Naruto.

- Si, en la tienda de armas pero. - Nuevamente fue interrumpida.

- Bien, gracias por su cooperación ninjas civiles, su información será de mucha utilidad para esta misión de reconocimiento e investigación. – Agradeció Naruto.

- ¡Espera un momento! – Gritaron los dos ninjas ya impacientes

- ¿A que vienen todas esas preguntas? Y mas importante aun, ¿Por qué la prisa? – Preguntó Sasuke sujetando a Naruto

- Solo puedo decirles que soy un dimensionador en entrenamiento y esta es la primera misión que se me otorga, es de investigación y reconocimiento, rango B para esta aldea y tengo prisa ya que tenemos que cumplir la misión rápidamente. Ahora si me disculpan. – Indico Naruto, mientras se liberaba. – Debo volver al deber, los destructores no esperan y mi deber es evitar que causen estragos y dañen a los guerreros civiles y a los civiles. – Finalizo retirándose.

Los dos se quedan sorprendidos ante eso, pasa un rato y estaban en la tienda de arma, al notar el objeto, lo toman con cuidado y lo guardan en una bolsa especial y tras ello siguen revisando.

- Bueno, esto parece ser lo que esta causando disturbios muchachos. – Explico Naruto.

Tenten asiente mientras veía el extraño objeto y median con un objeto.

- En definitiva es esto. – Sentencio Gaara.

- Bien, misión cumplida, retirada. – Ordeno Naruto, tras revisar bien el parámetro con un objeto extraño.

Comienzan a retirarse cuando los ANBU y demás ninjas les rodean.

- Kakashi-san. – Saludo Naruto sin dejar de observar fijamente al AMBU frente de el

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Kakashi sorprendido.

- No es tan difícil saber quien es usted Kakashi-san, su aura y su presencia son fáciles de detectar. – Explico Naruto.

- Son demasiado perceptivos. – Medito Kakashi.

- Es sencillo con el entrenamiento adecuado, Kakashi-san. – Explico Kiba.

- ¿A que están aquí? – Preguntó Kakashi de manera directa.

- Misión de rastreo e investigación, - Menciono Naruto mostrando el objeto. – únicamente a eso. – Explico, mostrando tambien el permiso.

- Altos mandos dimensionales, sistema jurídico, No entiendo nada de esto, tendrán que acompañarnos. – Comento Kakashi.

- Lamentablemente eso no podrá ser posible, Kakashi-san, tenemos que trabajar. – Explico Naruto.

- No se los estamos pidiendo. – Indico Kakashi.

- Nosotros tampoco estamos pidiendo que nos dejen en paz. – Explico Naruto dejando sorprendido a Kakashi ante la serenidad, pero deteniéndoles el paso aun.

Aparece un digimon tras de Kakashi.

- Señoría. – Dijo respetuosamente Naruto, haciendo una reverencia al igual que el resto y todos voltean y ven al digimon lobo.

- Bien alumnos, su misión ha sido completada y hay una reunión pendiente, andando. – Informo King de manera paciente.

Todos asienten y se retiran con el digimon, que abre el portal dimensional y permite el paso a los jóvenes, mientras los ANBU estaban sorprendidos.

- Espera, teníamos que llevarlos a la torre para. – Intento decir Kakashi siendo interrumpido.

- Lo que suceda dentro del multiverso y sea asunto dimensional, es totalmente confidencial. No podemos revelar ninguna información. Es todo lo que queda por decir. Lo mas que les puedo decir, es que el asunto que esta surgiendo debe ser tomado muy en serio y no se debe interferir dentro de esta misión, si saben lo que les concierne, entonces será mejor que no alejen su mano de su Kunai, porque se sabe que hay algo acechando esta aldea. – Explico King.

Fin del primer capitulo.

Bueno, espero lo disfruten y esperen al siguiente capitulo

Notas de Autor:

Tras trabajar duro y meditarlo decidi colocarlo aqui, tengo los primeros 4 capitulos y el 6 capitulo, pero aun no encuentro el numero 5, por lo que si me tardo un poco pido disculpas a todos los lectores.

Espero disfruten del fic.


	2. Nuevos puestos, la sabiduría de Dark

Bueno, tambien queda decir y aclarar esto: X-Over/FF/OF/Unit X-over (Cross Over) FF (Fanfic) OF (Original Fic) Unit (Unitario)

Tambien explico que es un X-Over con Digimon y tambien con mi idea original de los dimensionadores (X-Over FF/Of y X-Over normal en resumen)

Ahora aviso, es una historia parcialmente alterna y me llego la idea leyendo otro fic. (Lo cual agradezco al autor de este antes que nada)

Parejas principales: Naruhina, Shikatema, Nejiten, GaaIno, KankuroxOc, KibaxOc, ShinoxOc, LeexOc, ChojixOc.

Aviso: Este fic puede contener canciones (Que pondré nombres de autor y todo)

No acepto: Flood, SPAM, MSNeadas (Chat) insultos y/o publicidad a otras páginas.

Acepto: Criticas (Constructivas o destructivas), comentarios con mas de cinco palabras diferentes (No quiero solo posts con: Esta muy bueno, conti, por favor)

Si desean hacer publicidad de su fic en el mío díganmelo por MP primero para poder responderles y evitar el SPAM.

Este es un fic Experimental (O sease, no tienen categoría o trama directamente fija, por lo que se va experimentando de a poco todo para ver como va resultando) y espero les agrade

Disclaimer: Los animes relacionados no son míos, Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y digimon le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo, yo solo uso a los personajes para historias sin fines de lucro para los fans. Algunos personajes como Kuelmon u otros no me pertenecen a mi sino al usuario *^*TaZ*^*

Bien, ahora comienzo:

Segundo capitulo. Nuevos puestos, la sabiduría de Dark.

Nuestros héroes se encontraban en pleno estudio cuando un portal se abre en el jardín y al ver a los ninjas que pasaban simplemente suspiran mientras volvían a sus estudios. Era muy tarde en la noche, pero se aproximaban cinco exámenes importantes, por lo que se centraban en el estudio.

- Conociéndoles bien no se retractaran hasta obtener respuestas. – Explico Naruto sin dejar los libros que estudiaba al mismo tiempo.

- Eso es seguro. – Indico Kiba mirando a la ventana y buscando los libros que necesitaba para estudiar.

- Que problemático. – Bostezo Shikamaru mientras leía de manera perezosa otros 3 libros.

- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Shikamaru. – Afirmo Naruto volviendo su vista a los múltiples libros mientras los ninjas subían por las paredes hacia las ventanas mientras todos seguían con los estudios, uno de los ANBU abre la ventana y entra e indica el lugar mientras nuestros héroes suspiraban. – Bueno, según se ve tendremos otra noche agitada. – Indico Naruto viendo a los ANBU que les rodeaban.

- No muestren resistencia y no serán. – Comenzó el AMBU a hablar hasta que escucho un grito de puro terror.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaah! – Grito Kankuro mientras se le caían los libros encima y tanto Naruto como sus amigos cierran los ojos y aprietan los dientes para luego voltear a ver.

- ¿Aun estas vivo? – Preguntó Naruto algo alterado y encogido de los hombros.

- Sí. – Respondió Kankuro con un quejido de dolor.

Naruto alza su mano y hace un movimiento con esta, alzando los libros mientras Gaara, Temari y Shikamaru atendían a Kankuro mientras Naruto colocaba los libros en orden.

- Bien, creo que eso de no mostrar resistencia y no serian heridos fallo, ya hay un herido por libros. – Explico Kakashi en sentido de broma.

- Kakashi-San, buenas noches, lo siento pero aun no poseemos tiempo. Tenemos que estudiar para cinco pruebas importantes pasado mañana y tenemos que terminar de estudiar Geografía, Matemáticas, Química, Lenguas Extranjeras y Formación ética. – Explico Naruto volviendo a sus estudios

- ¿Tantas pruebas en un solo? – Comenzó Kakashi hasta que una explosión llama su atención y Kiba suspira.

- Corrección: Geografía, matemáticas, Lenguas Extranjeras y Formación ética. La de Química se suspenderá hasta que se repare el laboratorio. – Indico Kiba con notable molestia mientras agarraban los libros de Química y los llevaban a los estantes.

- Bueno, tan solo acompáñenos para responder las preguntas, La Hokage lo exige. – Indico Kakashi.

- Solo eso podemos entregarles respecto a la información de los dimensionadores. Más que eso no podemos entregarles por cuestiones de alta vitalidad. – Indico Naruto entregándoles un gran libro.

- ¿Todo en orden alumnos? – Preguntó King pasando frente a la biblioteca.

- Si señoría. – Respondieron cortes e inmediatamente los presentes.

- Si surge algo estaré en el comedor. – Indico King.

- Si señoría. – Respondieron todos al tiempo.

- ¿Este libro explicara todo entonces? – Preguntó Kakashi.

- Solo lo básico en si, lo demás no podemos revelarlo. Ahora por favor regresen a su dimensión, todavía nos queda bastante para – Naruto fue interrumpido por una explosión al tiempo que coloca la mano en la frente, en señal de frustración. – Terminar…

- Genial ¿Quién invito a los destructores? – Exigió saber Kiba, usando un tono sarcástico que demarcaba su frustración y enojo

- Vallan por los profesores. – Exigió Naruto de manera rápida al tiempo que creaba sus clones

- Seria buen momento para distraer al oponente antes de que dañen a los civiles aquí presente. – Explico Shino.

- Bien, en ese caso vamos. – Indico Shikamaru levantándose tras de todos y hiendo rápidamente mientras los destructores atacaban a cuatro chicas.

- ¡Ada! – Grito Kiba mientras el y Akamaru atacaban en dueto y el resto acompañaba a la carga para rodear al oponente, mientras los ninjas observaban sorprendidos al tiempo que Naruto hacia movimientos con su mano para indicar algo mientras de a uno iban asintiendo, cuando Kiba retrocede entre Shino y Kankuro atacan, dañando a los Myotismons que estaban en el medio, luego entre Hinata y Neji lanzan un doble ataque con el Jyuuken, paralizando a los piedmons que andaban por atrás y el resto aprovechaba esos instantes para eliminar a los destructores de forma rápida y eficiente, los que estaban hasta al frente por otra parte, eran interceptados por Kiba, Naruto, Rock Lee y Shikamaru, quienes les detenían y atacaban en plan de enfoque.

- ¿Q-qué están haciendo? – Preguntó sorprendido Kakashi

- Estamos asegurando la academia. – Explico Naruto.

- Oye mamá, mejor te apartas de hay, por ese punto siempre aparece el líder de la tropa destructora. – Indico Kiba protegiendo a su madre.

Todos retroceden rápidamente sin entender el porque al tiempo que aparecía alguien.

- Valla, no me esperaba ver a uno de los más buscados tras esta tropa. – Indico Naruto ya sacando un arma.

- Quien lo diría, parece que habrá fiesta en este lugar. – Gruño Kiba, algo alterado.

- Será mejor irnos con cuidado con el, recuerden que con suerte el Juez King y el Director Miraclemon pueden mantenerlo a raya. – Indico Neji en posición de ataque.

- Agradezco el recordatorio de la peligrosidad al oponente contra el cual nos estamos confrontando. – Expreso Shino con cierto tono indiferente.

- Bien, recuerden todos, hay que enfrentarlo con nuestras mejores estrategias y haciendo uso de nuestras mejores tecnicas. – Recordó Shikamaru.

- Creo que los profesores se encuentran mas entretenidos con varios oponentes y no podrán venir a ayudar. – Explico Naruto mientras que por un espejo veía a más destructores atacar.

- Nosotros seriamos entonces el objetivo. – Dijo Gaara de manera irónica.

- De ser así tendremos que pelear con mayor fuerza. ¿O acaso alguien quiere permanecer otro mes en la enfermería? – Preguntó Choji.

- No gracias, con un día por revisión ya es mas que suficiente. – Expreso Kankuro mientras sacaba a su títere.

- Veo que este año el alumnado pose a muchos líderes dimensionales nuevos. – Menciono el ente presente tras observar a todos.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó Kakashi de manera firme.

- Oh si, que descortés de mi parte – Dijo el digimon de manera sarcástica. - Mi nombre es Killermon y soy quien acabara con sus vidas.

- Si es que logras pasar por sobre nosotros. – Expreso Naruto con una espada a mano mientras todos sujetaban diferentes armas.

- ¿De verdad piensan que me vencerán así? – Preguntó Killermon de manera cínica.

- Solo con poder dimensional no podremos vencerte, pero sí si fusionamos correctamente esto. – Comenzó Naruto mientras hacia sellos con una mano. – ¡Jutsu multiclones de sombra! – Grito Naruto creando gran variedad de clones y a coro con ellos. - Y fusionamos bien nuestras tecnicas, podemos llegar más lejos que nadie.

Killermon solo se sorprende al ver a tantos clones presentes

- ¡A el! – Ordenaron los dos Jinchurikis

Rápidamente nuestros héroes inician el ataque contra Killermon, cada clon bloqueando ataques y siendo carnada de distracción, permitiéndole a cada uno de nuestros héroes atacar con mayor facilidad.

- 'La velocidad y la capacidad, ¿De donde saco Naruto la habilidad de crear tales estrategias veloces?' – Penso preguntandose mentalmente Kakashi

- ¡Bien ahora! – Grito Shikamaru mientras entre el y Choji sujetaban a Killermon y el resto atacaba por todos lados, en el ultimo instante los dos se alejan y los ataques hieren al enemigo.

- Muy bien. – Dijo Killermon retrocediendo con dolor. - Por hoy tal vez hayan logrado evitarlo, pero pronto volveré por ustedes. – Amenazo antes de desaparecer.

- No molestara por un rato. – Explico Naruto limpiando su espada y guardándola en la funda. - O al menos durante el tiempo en el que le tome recuperarse.

- De dos semanas a un mes seguramente. – Calculo Kiba a lo que Naruto asiente.

- Alumnos. ¿Se encuentran bien? – Preguntó King llegando, tras lograr deshacerse de los últimos 4 oponentes.

- Todo se encuentra bajo control, señoría. – Explico Naruto, ya más calmado

- Bendito sea Uniondimmon y sagradas sean las coronas doradas de mi padre y de mi abuelo que en paz descansan ya el hecho de que estén a salvo – Suspiro King.

- Pero debemos informarle. – Comenzó Kiba.

- ¿Si? – Preguntó King escuchando el reporte.

- El atacante fue Killermon, quien vino a por nosotros, pero logramos hacerle retroceder, evitando que nuestros Invitados Inesperados saliesen afectados y salir más o menos intactos nosotros. – Explico Naruto.

King voltea a ver a todos, sorprendido y algo molesto, pero aun calmo.

- Informare al jurado, en cuanto a ustedes, por favor asistan a la sala del profesorado, se les debe informar de una vez sus nuevos cargos. – Explico King.

- Así será, señoría. – Obedeció Naruto.

- Tienen Veinticinco minutos para llegar y colocarse el traje que hay colgados en sus habitaciones respectivas – Explico King para luego retirarse.

- Entendido. – Informo Kiba.

Pasa el tiempo indicado y ya estaban esperando a que el jurado les recibiese, lo cual no toma mucho tiempo ya que los guardias abren y les permiten entrar.

El miembro del jurado eran seis digimons ancianos, su mirada fría y directa provocaba temor en algunos y en otros respeto y poco a poco van pasando

- Llegaron puntuales. – Indico uno mientras los seis líderes se levantaban y el resto callaba.

- Se ha decidido ya con sus habilidades y capacidades los rangos de estudio avanzado que van a estudiar. – Indico Kuelmon, ya que su nombre, como el de sus colegas, estaba en un gafete.

- Uzumaki Naruto y Sabaku No Gaara, ustedes dos estudiaran para ser jueces sempiternos en el área jurídica, Naruto estudiara con KingIkakumon, el juez de la lealtad y Gaara estudiara con ChaosWargreymon, el Juez de la fuerza. – Explico el Gouthamon.

- Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Aoi Ada, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Tenten y Akimichi Choji, ustedes estudiaran en el área militar como generales. – Indico el Kaelmon

- Ulrika, Adela y Temari, ustedes tres estudiaran del área militar como comandantes. – Indico el Vectormon

- En cuanto a Kankuro, Adalia y Rock Lee estudiaran dentro del sistema líder alpha, dentro de las áreas de escuadrones. – Explico Fridamon.

- Finalmente, Hyuuga Hinata y Hyuuga Neji, ustedes dos serán entrenados como consejeros dimensionales. – Finalizo Sstealmon.

Mientras los seis miembros principales del Jurado hablaban, los guardias le entregaban a Naruto y sus amigos el atuendo correspondiente.

- De momento es todo, pueden retirarse. – Indico Kuelmon.

Todos y cada uno de nuestros héroes hacen una gentil reverencia y se retiran con el atuendo correspondiente.

Pasan unos meses y llega la fecha en la que los familiares y amigos podían visitar a los alumnos académicos. Nuestros ninjas veían a sus familiares que habían llegado y tambien a antiguos maestros y líderes, inclusive sabios.

- Así que esta es la Academia mencionada. – Medito Tsunade viendo a los jóvenes que portaban y mostraban sus uniformes con orgullo.

- Sean bienvenidos a la academia dimensional Hokage-sama, sabios de la aldea. – Recibió Naruto.

- No comprendo, ¿Por qué aceptarían a traidores y exiliados como ustedes aquí? – Preguntó uno de los sabios de la aldea de la hoja.

- Los dimensionadores no medimos la fuerza por demonios o marcas o clanes. Nosotros medimos la fuerza mediante el poder de la voluntad que yace en el alma, por la bondad del corazón y la potencia del espíritu. – Explico Dark.

- ¿Qué tiene de importante el poder espiritual a comparación del poder físico? – Preguntó el tercer sabio presente.

- ¿De que serviría poseer un poder físico altamente elevado si tu alma esta tan negra por el sufrimiento? ¿Para que quisieras ser poderoso si solo usarías tu poder para mal y no para bien? ¿Es acaso el poder físico todo en el mundo realmente? De ser así entonces. ¿Para que mantener un clan? ¿Para que proteger un don si solo lo utilizas para ser poderoso y atemorizar a la gente en lugar de protegerla? – Preguntó de manera filosófica Dark.

Los sabios se sorprendían ante las preguntas del digimon, el cual parecía mucho más experimentado que todos ellos.

- A lo largo de los siglos he aprendido muchas cosas, entre ellos: Que la familia y los amigos son un tesoro cientos de veces más importante que la vida propia, que ser sabio aunque signifique ser poderoso tambien significa que con nuestro ejemplo nuestros niños crecen y si les mentimos para que luego de un tiempo vean la verdad ellos dejaran de creer en los sabios y creerán en los que si les mostraron la verdad. Tambien se de excelente forma, que muchas veces el niño es mucho mas sabio que el anciano en lo que se llama naturaleza. Es cierto, la vida es dura y difícil y a veces hasta parece que esta escrito el destino, pero si no nos esforzamos y no estamos dispuestos, jamás sabremos que tan lejos podremos llegar. Es por eso que aceptamos a estos que ustedes llaman "Exiliados" y "Traidores" Porque el corazón de algunos es puro como la nieve, a pesar de los secretos que encierran y otros poseen un alma que ruega por ayuda y amor. Es esa fuerza de voluntad la que los hace únicos y la que nos permite decidir si vale la pena o no aceptarles en nuestra academia. Es así como funciona realmente el sistema dimensional. La magia del corazón, la fuerza de esperanza del alma y lo más vital, la bondad de su corazón. – Finalizo Dark.

Fin del Segundo capitulo.


	3. Viendo un día de clases de los alumnos

Acá les traigo otro capitulo (Perdón por la tardanza) y acá los avisos:

Esto es un: X-Over/FF/OF/Unit X-over (Cross Over) FF (Fanfic) OF (Original Fic) Unit (Unitario)

Tambien explico que es un X-Over con Digimon y tambien con mi idea original de los dimensionadores (X-Over FF/Of y X-Over normal en resumen)

Ahora aviso, es una historia parcialmente alterna y me llego la idea leyendo otro fic. (Lo cual agradezco al autor de este antes que nada)

Parejas principales: Naruhina, Shikatema, Nejiten, GaaIno, KankuroxOc, KibaxOc, ShinoxOc, LeexOc, ChojixOc.

Aviso: Este fic puede contener canciones (Que pondré nombres de autor y todo)

No acepto: Flood, SPAM, MSNeadas (Chat) insultos y/o publicidad a otras páginas.

Acepto: Criticas (Constructivas o destructivas), comentarios con mas de cinco palabras diferentes (No quiero solo posts con: Esta muy bueno, conti, por favor)

Si desean hacer publicidad de su fic en el mío díganmelo por MP primero para poder responderles y evitar el SPAM.

Este es un fic Experimental (O sease, no tienen categoría o trama directamente fija, por lo que se va experimentando de a poco todo para ver como va resultando) y espero les agrade

Puede haber varios OoC en el fic

Disclaimer: Los animes relacionados no son míos, Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y digimon le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo, yo solo uso a los personajes para historias sin fines de lucro para los fans. Algunos personajes como Kuelmon u otros no me pertenecen a mi sino al usuario *^*TaZ*^*

Bien, ahora comienzo:

Tercer capitulo. Viendo parte de un día de clases de los alumnos.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – Preguntó un sabio.

- Soy el líder de los jueces supremos, durante toda mi vida he viajado y conocido a personas que compartieron su sabiduría conmigo y yo he compartido la mía con ellos, Es de hay que se todo. – Explico Dark

- ¿Qué eso no es un desperdicio de tiempo? – Preguntó otro sabio.

- No existe conocimiento inútil y tampoco existe viaje en vano. Al viajar, por placer o deber, conoces lugares y si los investigas un poco encontraras sorpresas magistrales y conocimiento sagrado o descubrir grandes cosas. De las cuales puedes aprender. El mundo es grande, esta lleno de sorpresas, si bien es natural el miedo a lo desconocido, hay que enfrentarlo. Ya que si no te enfrentas a lo desconocido jamás sabrás de lo que realmente eres capaz, y eso hacemos lo dimensionadores a diario, vamos a lo desconocido, nos enfrentamos a los enemigos que aparezcan hay, aprendiendo que son y como enfrentarles. Tambien conocemos grandes aliados y aprendemos sobre criaturas increíbles. Viviendo cosas que solo una vez en la vida se pueden vivir y viendo cosas que son únicas realmente. – Explico Dark.

- Nuestra vida esta repleta de viajes, aventuras y misiones, pero tambien de valiosas lecciones de vida y experiencias que a cualquier otro le tomaría varias vidas obtener. Fríos y calculadores con enemigos, en combates y misiones, pero naturales y serenos con nuestros aliados y en situaciones cotidianas. – Explico King

- Y si necesitan venganza. ¿Qué hacen? – Preguntó Sasuke interesado.

- En lugar de volvernos en un vengador, que acabara por traicionar o matar a la poca gente que le rodea y cuando cumpla su meta y ser exiliado eternamente por antiguos amigos y por testigos y aldeas enteras, preferimos ser liberadores, que se entrenan para proteger a sus pocos seres queridos y si es necesario, concretar la revancha cuando nuestros aliados necesitan ayuda contra el causante del daño. Tambien para proteger a otros afectados. Solo sirve para una cosa ser poderoso y veloz si únicamente usas esos grandes dones para concretar fines que solo te benefician a ti, y eso es para volverte un fuerte traidor a la nación y ser odiado por todos y nunca aceptado, o inclusive se vean necesarios a una ejecución. Puedes tener un gran don o un poder y ejercerlo al cien por ciento. Pero solo será venerado si lo usas para proteger a los que amas. – Explico King dejando a Sasuke callado. –Alguien que nació siendo un genio y heredando un don de un clan poderoso siempre será egoísta y arrogante. Hasta que vea la verdad de las cosas y aprenda que el poder no te sirve de nada si no posees a alguien a quien proteger con ese don.

- ¿Qué se debe tener para que un don sea venerado por todos? – Preguntó otro sabio.

- Ser capaz de defenderte a ti mismo y a los que te rodean, sean conocidos o no, para poder usar el don. Solo así tus poderes y dones serán aceptados y venerados. – Explico King.

- No entiendo. – Menciono el sabio.

- Ser cruel, injusto, avaro y usar tus poderes solo para beneficio propio, te llevara a caer en las manos del caos y la destrucción. Ser lo contrario y usar tus poderes para beneficio de todos, te llevara al camino del balance y del orden. – Explico King.

- ¿Por qué senda se rigen ustedes los dimensionadores? – Preguntó el segundo sabio.

- Seguimos el camino que creemos justo y honesto. En mi caso, defender al inocente cuando esta en peligro, alimentar al hambriento, vestir al desnudo y curar al enfermo. Pero cada dimensionador tiene su propio pensamiento y un camino que recorrer, y es algo que se debe respetar. Así que nuestro camino es el camino del corazón. – Explico King.

- ¿El camino del corazón? – Preguntó el tercer Sabio.

- En esto, que llamamos multiverso, nadie y nada es igual, ya que todos somos diferentes e iguales a su vez, puedes ser superior de manera social, pero como persona, o digimon, jamás podrás ser superior o inferior a alguien. – Explico King.

- ¿Y que hay de las ramas secundarias de las familias? – Preguntó el tercer sabio.

- Es igual con ellos, ya que tambien son seres vivos y todo ser vivo es importante. Por esa causa no importa si uno nació en la familia principal o la secundaria, merecen los mismos derechos y ser respetados. – Explico King.

- Es algo que cualquier anciano debe saber perfectamente. – Explico Dark, a lo que King asiente.

Naruto solo permanece tranquilo de pie al lado de los dos digimons lobunos que tan gentilmente le habían aceptado.

- Solo resta decirles, que en esta vida todo es posible, el mundo es maravilloso, así que dejen de pensar en ustedes mismos y comiencen a pensar en los que de verdad necesitan atención. – Indico Dark.

Sakura solo mira a Naruto quien se veía sereno y relajado, muy diferente al hiperactivo y cabeza hueca que conocía. Este más bien se veía inteligente y calmo.

- Pero hay algo que sigo sin comprender. ¿Cómo es que lograron que ellos cambiasen de manera tan radical? – Preguntó Sakura.

- La soledad, el miedo y el dolor afectan a las personas de una manera tan potente que su poder se vuelve nulo ante la verdad. Pero si le tiendes a alguien que necesita ayuda una mano y le das un abrazo que le permita sentir afecto y consuelo, este soltara el dolor reprimido durante tiempo y al sentirse mejor y ver que esta con alguien de confianza. – Menciono Dark, Abrazando a Naruto, Gaara, Hinata y a Neji tal como un verdadero padre debería hacer. Aunque el solo fuese el tutor, claro esta. – Estos dejaran de mostrar sus falsos yo y mostraran primero su faceta solitaria y dolida y luego, tras persistencia y apoyo, su verdadero yo. Naruto y Gaara no conocían la felicidad del todo, y cuando creyeron encontrarla fue todo un fraude. Hasta que los dimensionadores les aceptamos. Hinata sufría graves problemas de timidez y a parte, estaba demasiado traumatizada por lo que su padre le hizo y el rechazo constante, mientras que Neji se sentía de una manera tal que comenzó a debatirse en si mismo si comenzar una venganza o no hacer nada. Al final cuando nosotros les tendimos un poco de apoyo y aceptación dejaron sus facetas, tanto la tímida como la cruenta y dejaron ver el valor y la esperanza.

- ¿Cómo es posible eso? – Preguntó Hiashi confuso.

- Cada niño es diferente y especial, todos tienen necesidades diferentes, un ritmo de estudio diferente y hasta un alma diferente que se ve desde el instante que nacen. Dependiendo de esas diferencias uno debe crear una pequeña manera de criarle, si el niño es tímido y asustadizo entonces debes darle apoyo, moral y volverte su guía para poder conseguir que haga amistades, si sufre y se siente solo, debes darle amor y cariño. – Explico Dark.

- Deben aprender que la vida es difícil. – Dijo uno de los Sabios.

- Si, pero no es necesario el maltrato para enseñarles. Todo niño crece y es cuando llegan a la adolescencia el instante en el que se refleja la enseñanza de los niños. Dependiendo de cómo los hayamos educado en el ayer, hoy se vera el desarrollo y es el mañana para lo que los preparamos. Ayer los educamos, hoy vemos lo que han avanzado y lo que necesitan reaprender y mañana es cuando veremos el reflejo de esa educación y de la forma en que crecieron y fueron criados. "¿Qué es el hoy? Sino el mañana del ayer. El tiempo es relativo y dependiendo de lo que hicimos ayer se ve hoy y tal vez mañana nos afecte" Yo como padre, me siento terriblemente dolido por ver el como muchos padres han tratado a sus hijos y tambien como abuelo, me siento humillado de que otros abuelos decidan de manera herradas las cosas y hagan mal uso de la sabiduría que han forjado con el tiempo. – Explico Dark, sin dejar ese tono filosófico que lo clasificaba a veces creando un silencio total. – No existe razón alguna, por la cual debamos ser racistas y exiliar a alguien por ser diferente o poseer algo diferente.

- Ese dueto que usted llama, esperanza. Son unos demonios. – Explico otro sabio.

- Son los carceleros de unos demonios y eso es diferente. A lo que me lleva preguntarle señores. ¿Qué es más demoníaco un carcelero de un demonio, o un racista y exiliador que mata la esperanza, el alma y la felicidad de los que le rodean? Las heridas físicas curan, pero las espirituales no. Todo daño que se le haga uno hoy o que se le haya hecho. Se vera reflejado en su actitud mañana. Las peores tragedias no surgen porque la persona sea mala. Surgen porque la gente forzó a esas personas a volverse malas. – Explico Dark.

- ¿Por qué la gente les forzó a volverse malignas? ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – Preguntó confuso otro sabio.

- Conozco al rey de las sombras, emperador de la oscuridad y maestro de las tinieblas, su nombre temido en el digimundo como ninguno. Shadow, hizo terribles cosas, asesino de manera despiadada y cruel, fue un dictador poderoso. Pero en el fondo, no era más que un simple cachorro aterrado, que buscaba de manera desesperada amor. Nació siendo un exiliado en el peor invierno existente. Sin padres ni familia que le apoyase y siendo odiado por gente que ni siquiera le conocía. Ese odio le causo miedo, esa soledad le causo dolor. Y al final cayo en las garras del caos, que aprovecho y envió a terribles entes a entrenarle. Se crió de manera sanguinaria. Pero cuando alguien benevolente le extendió su mano y ofreció su amistad, siendo seguido por muchos mas, todos sus sentimientos de esperanza y felicidad resurgieron, permitiendo ver al verdadero Shadow, a aquel tímido, pero valeroso y especial Shadow, al cual todos admiran, dejando a un lado la mascara que por tanto tiempo le oculto. Pasa lo mismo con el joven Gaara y con el joven Naruto. Solo se les brindo algo de apoyo, algo de amor y la atención correcta, y mostraron quienes verdaderamente son, por esa causa los dimensionadores hemos llegado tan lejos dentro de lo que son los combates, escuchamos las necesidades de las futuras generaciones, sin importar lo que posean. – Explico Dark, dejando otro Silencio total. - Es por eso que el camino por el que se guían los dimensionadores es el camino del corazón.

Se ve a un dimensionador llegar y darle a Dark un reporte, el cual lee, asiente y registra.

- Ahora debemos de retirarnos, hoy inicia un nuevo entrenamiento para los alumnos y deben llegar temprano con Shadowimon y Mefhirmon, debido ya que saben usar bien el Chakra y controlar el poder dimensional, si logran aprender a controlarlos podrían crear tecnicas imposibles de derrotar y tambien un recurso que si se controla exactamente puede usarse para lograr grandes metas. – Explico Dark.

- Quisiéramos ver un día de clases aquí, valdría la pena para saber que tipo de educación le dan a nuestros hijos, a pesar del exilio. ¿No lo cree así Hokage-sama? – Preguntó un Anciano.

- Si, como sea. – Exaspero Tsunade aturdida por lo surgido.

- No retractan sus palabras hasta hacerlo, así tengan que espiarnos. – Suspiro Naruto.

- De acuerdo. No es normal hacer esto, pero por alguna extraña razón, sus palabras son ciertas. De acuerdo, podrán observar solo por hoy, el entrenamiento y las clases que se le da a los alumnos y solo por hoy. – Explico Dark.

Todos asienten y siguen a Naruto y los demás a un salón de clases, en este los dos profesores esperaban pacientemente, al entrar se ve que se sientan en un orden exacto dependiendo de la posición que llevaban.

- Bien alumnos, bienvenidos sean, como habrán visto frente a ustedes hay un paquete de globos con agua diseñados especialmente para no romperse, deberán aprender a fusionar su Chakra con su energía dimensional de manera en la que puedan crear nuevas tecnicas capaces de derrotar al enemigo. Usen la misma cantidad, tanto del Chakra como de la energía dimensional. Si usan demasiado el globo explotara, si usan muy poco, entonces este no podrá levitar adecuadamente y al caer se romperá. Así que tengan cuidado. – Explico Mefhirmon.

Todos asienten.

- Comencemos primero por la meditación, cierren sus ojos y asegúrense de centrar suficiente energía y Chakra para iniciarlo. – Explico Shadowimon

Todos cierran los ojos y se concentran de manera absoluta.

- Lee no posee gran cantidad de Chakra. – Explico Sakura.

- Eso se soluciono mediante determinados ejercicios de meditación y control espiritual. Ahora sus niveles de Chakra son tan normales como la de cualquier Jounin o AMBU. Sin dejar detrás su Taijutsu excepcional. – Explico Dark.

- ¡Ha! – Grito Shadowimon para que todos se posicionaran y al hacerlo todos abren los ojos y rápidamente lanzan al aire la primera, aplicando el Chakra y la energía dimensional, haciendo levitar la esfera con agua, sorprendiendo a todos de la velocidad.

Cada uno de ellos poseía en esos instantes una mirada firme y seria mientras concentraban totalmente su energía y su Chakra de manera exacta, haciendo que las esferas no se moviesen más de lo debido o se cayesen.

- La disciplina que tienen me sorprende. – Afirmo un sabio observando sorprendido.

- Es algo que se les va enseñando poco a poco. En estas clases de doble maestría se les enseña a fusionar su habilidad espiritual y física de manera conciente, de forma que hay que enseñarles poco a poco. – Explico Dark.

- ¿Poco a poco? – Preguntó otro sabio.

- Una disciplina requiere tiempo, los dimensionadores tambien se entrenan con tiempo. Solo es cuestión de esperar el tiempo suficiente. – Explico Dark.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo toma aprender a controlar todas las habilidades dimensionales? – Preguntó Sakura

- Todo varía de cómo aprenda el alumno. Puede tomar varios años o incluso, como ahora ven, pocas horas. Aunque tambien depende de cómo les enseñen. – Explico Dark.

Pasan las horas tranquilamente.

- Tiempo fuera. – Indico Mefhirmon y todos detienen, regresando la esfera a su lugar. - Debo decirles, que me siento orgulloso de todos ustedes, han logrado dominar esta fase mas rápido de lo que esperábamos. – Explico Mefhirmon, dejando a todos en silencio. – Pueden retirarse a su siguiente clase.

- Si maestro. – Afirmaron todos y se retiran tal como se les indico.

- ¿A dónde se dirigen ahora? – Preguntó Sasuke.

- Hoy toca una combinación de educación física con defensa propia y cooperativa. Como es fecha de exámenes hoy les corresponde una prueba física avance rápido y defensivo con ataque.

Llegan al jardín donde se podía ver la prueba física, un laberinto de varios metros con una gran variedad de trampas, obstáculos y demás cosas.

- ¿De verdad tienen que surcar todo eso? – Preguntó Sakura, sorprendida.

- Los dimensionadores debemos estar especializados en cuatro cosas precisas para misiones de rescate o de combate, la primera, velocidad, la segunda, habilidad, la tercera, sigilo y la cuarta cooperación. Estas habilidades permiten que los combates puedan ganarse con mayor facilidad que hacer enfrentamientos de uno a uno, debido a que si uno se fatiga o debe comenzar a bloquear la ausencia de algo pueda hacerlo de manera inmediata. – Explico Dark.

- No entiendo de qué hablas. ¿No seria mejor que combatiesen uno a uno en lugar de un grupo entero? – Preguntó Sasuke.

- La fuerza aunque se haga, se debe compartir. Por ejemplo: Shikamaru es bueno pensando y atendiendo estrategias de alto rango para permitir acciones y un buen combatiente, pero debido a que su Chakra se acaba al usarlo contra múltiples personas necesita quien le defienda de ataques laterales, detrás o por encima y es hay donde entra Kiba, quien puede bloquear los ataques sorpresa, pero tambien existe la probabilidad de que se distraiga y no pueda proteger a Shikamaru, es hay donde entra Naruto, el puede detener los ataques, llamar la atención de Kiba para que el regrese al combate. – Explico Dark.

- ¿En español, los combates en grupo contra una gran cantidad de equipos enemigos permiten que si uno tenga un punto débil el que tenga el punto fuerte lo puede bloquear? – Preguntó un sabio, a lo que Dark asiente.

- La fuerza se divide en tres partes, estas partes son: Fuerza, Velocidad y destreza, estas a su vez se separan en otras tres: Tamaño, cantidad y calidad, para fuerza, capacidad, maña y agilidad, para velocidad, preescisión, puntería y energía para destreza. Al combinarlos correctamente a quienes tengan las habilidades necesarias se logran éxitos inmediatos. – Explico Dark.

- ¡Tres! ¡Dos! ¡Uno! ¡Comiencen! – Grito el profesor Flamedramon.

Rápidamente Naruto y Gaara toman la delantera mientras los demás iban por atrás.

- ¡Ahora! – Ordeno Naruto.

Gaara lanza algo de arena que al llegar a ciertos puntos activan varias trampas de objetos que se están lanzando, a lo que Naruto crea varios clones de sombra que comienzan a bloquearles mientras y ambos se detienen para que el resto pase poco a poco y luego pasar nuevamente. Lee salta hacia el otro lado de un barranco oscuro con una cuerda atada a el y la ata a un poste sólido, para luego Neji pasar rápidamente y atar otra y ambos lanzar por estas cuerdas un puente improvisado que Neji ata a las cuerdas con su Chakra permitiéndole a todos pasar.

Choji tras ello toma la delantera, usando las habilidades de su clan para derribar las murallas. Tras ello Shino avanza para hacer que sus insectos detuviesen los mecanismos de los vapores para poder pasar con seguridad. Hinata tras ello va hacia el frente y rápidamente con los Shurikens que lanza activa las trampas con cuerda que luego son detenidas gracias a las cuerdas de Chakra y los títeres de Kankuro. Al pasar luego Temari usa su abanico para disipar todas las hojas y mostrar las trampas escondidas en el suelo para que tras ello Rock Lee agarrase las cuerdas y redes de las trampas y las dividiese.

Tras ello Shikamaru paso al frente y usando los jutsus de tierra, con algo de habilidad dimensional hizo que los enemigos de sombras apareciesen en el sitio para que luego entre Naruto, Gaara, Adela, Delta y Tenten pasasen al frente e hiciesen un buen trabajo de equipo en enfrentar y derrotar para que luego entre Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino y Ulrika rastreasen al frente los obstáculos mayores para que entre Ada e Ino pudiesen desactivar las trampas mecánicas, tras ello Gaara y Naruto vuelven a tomar sus posiciones al frente, deteniendo las ultimas trampas para luego salir al campo para el ultimo combate.

Por su lado, los presentes curiosos no podían dejar de notar como todos asumían sus roles exactos en posiciones indicadas. Tras terminar el combate final salen y Gai detiene el cronometro principal tras terminar los cronómetros mecánicos.

- No esta mal, una nueva marca en todo caso. – Explico Gai anotando en la libreta. – ¡La llama de la juventud sin duda alguna brilla con fervor en ustedes!

- Eh… - Llamo la atención un sabio.

- Debemos adaptarnos – Menciono Dark con una buena gota de sudor en su nuca viendo a Rock Lee y a Gai vitorear y alabar el nuevo record mientras el resto simplemente se formaba en sus respectivas posiciones. – Vallan a descansar un rato, el almuerzo se servirá en dos horas. – Informo a lo que Naruto y los demás asienten y se retiran.

- ¿Dos horas sin comer tras entrenar? ¿No crees que sea un algo cruel? – Preguntó otro sabio.

- Permitirles comer tras ejercitarse es una cosa cruel. Según encuestas medicas recientes, tras hacer ejercicio si se come la sangre va al estomago y al haber tan poco oxigeno pueden sufrir un problema, además, ejercitarse después de comer puede provocar hipertensión y variedad de enfermedades que los dejaría inactivos tras comer. Bueno, ahora que ya han visto un poco de la rutina diaria de los alumnos, pueden retirarse. – Explico Dark.

Fin del tercer capitulo.


	4. Cuarto capitulo, platanos y vacasiones

Tras mucho rato les traje por fin el siguiente capitulo:

Acá les traigo otro capitulo y acá los avisos:

Esto es un: X-Over/FF/OF/Unit X-over (Cross Over) FF (Fanfic) OF (Original Fic) Unit (Unitario)

Tambien explico que es un X-Over con Digimon y tambien con mi idea original de los dimensionadores (X-Over FF/Of y X-Over normal en resumen)

Ahora aviso, es una historia parcialmente alterna y me llego la idea leyendo otro fic. (Lo cual agradezco al autor de este antes que nada)

Parejas principales: Naruhina, Shikatema, Nejiten, GaaIno, KankuroxOc, KibaxOc, ShinoxOc, LeexOc, ChojixOc.

Aviso: Este fic puede contener canciones (Que pondré nombres de autor y todo)

No acepto: Flood, SPAM, MSNeadas (Chat) insultos y/o publicidad a otras páginas.

Acepto: Criticas (Constructivas o destructivas), comentarios con mas de cinco palabras diferentes (No quiero solo posts con: Esta muy bueno, conti, por favor)

Si desean hacer publicidad de su fic en el mío díganmelo por MP primero para poder responderles y evitar el SPAM.

Este es un fic Experimental (O sease, no tienen categoría o trama directamente fija, por lo que se va experimentando de a poco todo para ver como va resultando) y espero les agrade

Puede haber varios OoC en el fic

Disclaimer: Los animes relacionados no son míos, Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y digimon le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo, yo solo uso a los personajes para historias sin fines de lucro para los fans. Algunos personajes como Kuelmon u otros no me pertenecen a mi sino al usuario *^*TaZ*^*

Bien, ahora comienzo:

Cuarto capitulo. Plátanos y vacaciones.

Los días siguieron pasando tranquilamente, todos nuestros héroes se encontraban en esos instantes en la clase de jardinería.

- Como sabrán en las selvas tropicales existen muchas plantas venenosas y tambien plantas que brindan alimentos y medicamentos por lo que hoy trabajaremos en estas plantas. Bien, comencemos por esta. ¿Qué tipo de planta es esta? Joven Hinata. – Señalo el profesor Cherrymon, tras guiar y preguntar.

- E-es un platanero… - Respondió Hinata de manera tímida

- Exactamente, y como podrán ver tiene frutos y algunas flores. Ahora díganme. ¿Cuál es el mayor riesgo que un cultivador de plátanos o bananos puede tener en su vida? Joven Shino. – Señalo el profesor Cherrymon.

- El mayor riesgo dentro de la crianza de lo que es conocido como la cultivación de plátanos o bananos es el segundo arácnido más venenoso conocido en la tierra, llamado araña bananera. – Aclaro Shino.

- Exactamente. Y ¿Cuál es el uso más común dentro del consumo del plátano o banana a parte de solo? Joven Choji. – Señalo Cherrymon

- El uso mas común dentro del consumo del plátano esta dentro de la cocina, sea postre o para acompañar un platillo fuerte. – Respondió Choji

- ¿Qué tipos de postres y platillos fuerte por ejemplo? – Preguntó Cherrymon

- Platillos que se consumen con arroz en general por el área del caribe o áreas de México así como la cochinita pibil y postres como natillas, gelatinas o el bien conocido postre Banana Split. – Explico Choji dando a explicar su capacidad de sabiduría gastronomita.

- Exactamente. Ahora. ¿Cuáles serian las diferencias más notables entre el plátano del mundo real y el plátano del mundo digital? Joven Kiba. – Señalo el profesor Cherrymon

- El plátano del digimundo no posee el fruto característico y la cáscara es la parte comestible de este, mientras que en el mundo real el fruto esta dentro de la cáscara y es la parte comestible. – Respondió Kiba

- Precisamente joven Kiba. Ahora. ¿Cuál es el nombre científico del banano? Joven Ulrika. – Señalo el profesor Cherrymon.

- El nombre científico del banano es Musa acuminata. – Respondió Ulrika

- Bien. Quiero que hoy recolecten entre todos los plátanos, asegurándose de no llevar ningún arácnido en estos frutos, ya que estos serán usados para la comida de dentro de una semana sabrán el tiempo de madures por el color característico de estas. De paso les informo, mañana les haré un examen respecto a las plantas tropicales. – Indico el profesor Cherrymon.

- Sí profesor. – Asintieron todos.

- Bien, comiencen. – Ordeno el profesor Cherrymon e inmediatamente Naruto y los demás van a atender, asegurándose de retirar cualquier arácnido para evitar problemas de envenenamiento.

Llega el fin de la hora de clases y todos estaban cansados por el ejercicio que correspondió y tambien por el hecho de haber tenido que evitar a las arañas que en algunos bananos había estaba anocheciendo, por lo que ya podían ir a dormir esa noche, solo faltaba ir a cenar para ello.

En el comedor…

- Sin duda ha sido un laborioso quehacer. – Explico Naruto.

- Sí, pero de seguro valdrá la pena cuando preparen con ellos los platillos que prometieron. – Respondió Choji.

- Bueno, es verdad. – Acepto Kankuro. – Y ¿Ya pensaron que hacer en las vacaciones de verano?

- No aun. – Respondió Naruto.

- Entre Naruto y yo hemos pensado en hacer una ronda por el digimundo pero eso hicimos el año pasado y este le toca a otra academia. – Explico Kiba.

- Bueno, pues este año ya solucionamos eso. – Dijo Dark, sorprendiendo a los alumnos.

- Juez Dixer. – Se sorprendieron todos ante la presencia del digimundo.

- He debatido con mis colegas jueces y con el jurado y por ser ustedes de la mejor generación de dimensionadores en Cuatrocientos años decidimos llevarles mañana, último día de clases, a la Dimención Cero Alpha numero tres. – Explico Dark. – Así que hoy vallan preparando un equipaje para tres meses.

- ¡Gracias viejo, nos salvaste el verano! ¡De veras! – Dijo Naruto mientras Dark le sonreía.

- Para algo esta su abuelo Dark. ¿No? – Sonriéndoles de manera traviesa.

- ¿Abuelo Dark? – Preguntó Kiba.

- Suena mejor que Juez Dixer, no se ustedes niños, pero nunca me ha gustado que la gente sea formal conmigo. Prefieran que me llamen tío, papá o incluso Abuelo. – Respondió de manera honesta, a lo cual todos le sonreían. – Bien. Ahora terminen su cena y vallan a empacar. ¿De acuerdo?

- ¡Sí! – Afirmaron todos y terminaron de comer y tras ello todos se retiraron a empacar.

- La verdad esto será genial. – Dijo Naruto mientras empacaba y un portal se abría tras de ellos. - ¿Qué ocurre ahora Sasuke?

- He venido a ver que tal va todo por aquí. – Dijo de manera indiferente a lo que Naruto simplemente ignoro.

- Se que tambien es por algo mas Sasuke. – Expreso Naruto mientras Kiba y Neji abandonaban la habitación para darles privacidad.

- Has cambiado. – Dijo Sasuke viendo a Naruto. – Y si, no he venido solamente a ver que tal van las cosas.

- ¿Qué es lo que realmente deseas Sasuke? – Preguntó Naruto.

- Se me pidió darte esto. – Explico Sasuke dándole a Naruto la Hitai-ite de la aldea de la hoja. – Los ancianos se arrepintieron y pidieron que regresaran a la aldea.

Naruto mira el Hitai-ite unos segundos y lo regresa.

- Informales que es demasiado tarde para disculpas, por fin hemos visto la verdad y entendido las cosas, si, nacimos en Konoha y tuvimos nuestro primer trabajo hay. Pero ese lugar para muchos de nosotros, Konoha era un infierno. – Comenzó a relatar Naruto mientras se sentaba. – Tú fuiste perdonado a pesar de que casi te conviertes en su perdición, en cambio yo fui exiliado solo por poseer al demonio de nueve colas en mi interior. Hinata jamás fue aceptada por su familia y solo fue rechazada, Neji fue obligado a ser el sirviente de la familia y muchas historias más que no entenderías. Si realmente pelearíamos por Konoha seria solo por proteger a los pocos que nos importan, y si es así. ¿Por qué no simplemente crear una nueva aldea y llevara esas personas a vivir a esta o por que no mejor simplemente cambiarles de Dimención?

- Entonces. ¿Cuál seria un motivo suficiente para que pelearas por Konoha o el mundo donde naciste? – Preguntó Sasuke.

- ¿Por el mundo en que nací? Defenderlo de los destructores dimensionales. ¿Por Konoha? Serian por Iruka-san, Teuchi-san, Ayame-san, Jiraya-san, Tsunade-san y Konohamaru y su equipo, únicamente. Solo por ellos ya que son los que yo siento que si fueron capaces de entenderme. Tambien pelearía por Inari y su familia. – Respondió Naruto. – Tu tienes todavía la oportunidad de cambiar para bien de todos y proteger a Sakura y a tu aldea, no la desaproveches con una tonta venganza que solo acabara que los pocos que te rodean acaben abandonándote, deja de ser vengador y vuélvete liberador ahora que todavía tienes tu oportunidad aun. Vive con la libertad de poder sentir y amar sin ser obligado y solo ataca a la causa de tu sufrimiento, contra quien quieres vengarte, para proteger a los que amas.

- ¿Tu que sabes acerca de todo eso de poder? – Preguntó Sasuke.

- Mas de lo que imaginas. – Respondió Naruto cerrando los ojos. – Sasuke, el poder del dimensionador es demasiado grande y se nos enseña a utilizarlo sabiamente. Los que mas hemos sufrido aprendimos a convertir el odio en bondad, la tristeza en amor y la ira en armonía. – Mientras explicaba, Naruto miraba su mano. – Mientras los ninjas ven mas allá de lo evidente nosotros intentamos observar lo evidente y lo que esta mas allá de lo evidente. Lo cual es totalmente diferente.

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia de ello? – Preguntó Sasuke.

- Cuando volteas al cielo. ¿Qué es lo que haces? – Pregunta Naruto.

- Verlo, obviamente dobe. – Dijo Sasuke.

- Y cuando lo ves. ¿Notas algo o no? – Preguntó Naruto.

- El cielo azul y nubes blancas. – Respondió Sasuke.

- Entonces no puedes notar los cambios de azul que van cambiando a medida que miras más hacia determinado horizonte, hasta llegar a tonos de violeta, naranja y rosado, no notas los diferentes matices y grosores que las nubes poseen o sentir el cambio que surge tan rápido del anochecer a la salida de la luna y por ende al escuchar solo escuchas sonidos mínimos notables en lugar de buscar sonidos mínimos imperceptibles, como el sonido de algunas hojas doblarse o el sonido del pasto flexionarse bajo los pies de un rival. – Comento Naruto de manera sabia. – La fuerza al ganarse debe dividirse para poder mantener una fortaleza firme. "Sin el yang, el ying no existe y sin el Ying el yang no sobreviviría, ambos lados son como el sol y la luna o el día y la noche, ambos vitales para la supervivencia de todos, aprende eso saltamontes y te volverás en un samurai digno de ser maestro" Palabras del legendario Onodramon, maestro del primer dimensionador en la historia.

- Atención alumnos, favor de reunirse con sus equipajes en la entrada en cuarenta y cinco minutos, hubo un adelanto de horario y se les requiere en la entrada. – Anuncio Miraclemon por el comunicador al tiempo que Naruto cerraba la maleta y la bajaba para luego cerrar la de sus compañeros de alcoba y sacarla hacia donde ellos estaban.

- Bueno Sasuke, por hoy ya terminamos de conversar. Hasta entonces que tengas un buen día. – Comento Naruto. – Y no se aprovechen tanto del dimensionador que esta en su mundo vacasionando, necesita descansar tras un año tan pesado. – Dicho eso Naruto salio de la alcoba con las tres maletas

- ¿Todo en orden? – Preguntó Kiba.

- De momento, sí. – Respondió Naruto de manera calma.

- Bien. – Termino Neji mientras iban a la entrada donde ya estaban todos.

- Bueno alumnos, como sabrán hicieron mal las reservas, originalmente mañana tendríamos que ir al hotel a que descansen y conozcan, pero parece que no será de esa manera, así que tendremos que ir hoy – Explico Dark.

- ¿Hay algo mas que debamos saber? – Preguntó Naruto.

- De momento, no. – Concreto Dark. – Debemos retirarnos.

- Si. – Respondieron todos para luego esperar mientras Dark abría un portal dimensional.

- Bueno, pueden pasar. – Indico Dark, tras ir a la dimensión indicada tuvieron que desempacar y meditar.

Pasaron algunos días desde entonces, los sabios seguían intentando recuperar a todos los ninjas para la aldea, pero por las razones que se comentaron respecto al trato de los aldeanos contra Naruto y la decisión de estos de permanecer a su lado, nada podían hacer para que vuelvan a ser ninjas, pero eso no significaba que podían ir a ver la aldea y visitarla de vez en cuando y si estos deseaban.

Ese día, habían decidido ir a visitar la aldea solo para supervisar y algunos para visitar a seres queridos, al llegar Konohamaru era el que les había recibido.

- Naruto. ¿Eres tú? – Preguntó Konohamaru sorprendido.

- Sí, soy yo. – Afirmo Naruto. – Valla, se ve que si has crecido.

- ¡Naruto! – Corriendo a abrazarle, lo cual no es negado.

- Al menos hay quienes aceptaron tu llegada. – Menciono Shino.

- Eso es verdad Shino. – Sentencio Naruto levantándose.

Fin del cuarto capitulo. Disfrútenlo ah si y ya viene la acción.

Espero les guste y comenten.

Nota de Autor:

Tan pronto encuentre el 5 capitulo prometo colocarlo, a por mientras pido esperen


	5. Noticias y avisos de Remake

Bueno, dando aquí el aviso de que voy a reiniciar la historia (Perdí el capitulo y de paso cambie la historia entre otros detalles de menor relevancia) no obstante quisiera que eligieran ustedes cuales van a ser los digimon acompañantes de los personajes principales (solo tendré 5 principales abajo están los personajes)

Naruto

Gaara

Neji

Kiba

Hinata

Ya estando eso en pie les dejo esto. ¡Saludos a todos y nos vemos pronto!


	6. Mas avisos

Usuarios que me han seguido este tiempo a pesar de mi inactividad:

Apartir del 4 de Junio del 2012 (Ayer), Fanfiction. net ha decidido que cualquier historia en sus servidores que tenga escenas de sexo (lemons) de cualquier tipo y/o escenas que tengan "demasiada" sangre o violencia en su contenido, seran borradas

Para todos los escritores que leen esto, Consideren hacer un respaldo de sus historias, si por alguna razon FF. net decide que esta fuera de sus reglas, sera borrada sin aviso y su cuenta sera bloqueada por una semana o borrada si eres reincidente

A pesar de ser lectora mayoritariamente y no estar muy activa, estoy en contra, por lo que en Este es el foro de la queja, pueden pedir que agregen su nombre a la causa, solo quiten los espacios.(el foro y el tema esta en ingles)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/


End file.
